


A Little Bit of Christmas Lovin'

by Port_4



Series: I Only See You On Holiday [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (its fun i promise), And when i say slow i mean like tar, But no one notices yet, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Dream Team being Besties, Exchanging Presents Over Discord, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Lack of Feelings Realisation, M/M, Oh how the tables have turned, Pining, Probably ooc, Slow Burn, Third Wheel GeorgeNotFound, Unaware you want to Kiss the Homie, You can pry italics from my cold dead hands, gratuitous use of the work fuck, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_4/pseuds/Port_4
Summary: They've been doing this discord gift exchange thing for years- a way to experience the joy of giving without actually having to be there in person. At first it was devised because of that whole ocean between their two continents (and a little bit of bro code kept Sapnap from showing up in Florida anyways), but with this year's whole plague thing, it took on a special kind of meaning.A taste of normalcy, really.Now, if only Dream could get the whole goDDAMN WORLD to SHUT UP and let him SLEEP--  he might be able to figure out why his nerves won't stop dancing between his ribs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I Only See You On Holiday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A Little Bit of Christmas Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> BETA READ BY HONKUSBONKUS420
> 
> I read somewhere that Dream didn't particularly like the widespread use of his real name, so until proven otherwise I won't be using anyone's actual names if I can help it. Bear with me and pretend some mother decided it was a good idea to name her child Sapnap or smth. Mf took a look at her womb goblin and said "im going to make a life that is so hard for you"
> 
> I'm fully aware they are all probably very ooc, but also consider this;  
> i tried. also, they're representations of the personas they display online and not the people piloting the accounts we all love and cherish.
> 
> i was watching the 2018 grinch movie when i wrote this and i hope it doesnt show.

While normally, when someone would ask, Dream would wholeheartedly admit to loving the holiday season just as much as anyone else. Free sweets, nicer people, and god forbid _normal temperatures_ in Florida. Really made this season hard to hate, y'know? The extra time he had to spend just enjoying himself with friends and family didn’t hurt either. This time, however, he’s a little more willing to come clean about how much he fucking hates Christmas morning. 

The 21 year old shifts in bed, groaning as he stretches, feet haphazardly sticking out of his bedsheets that scrunched around his calves. He scrubbed at his face with his free hand- the other crushed between his torso and mattress. He slowly stretched, elongating in a manner that could be considered cat-like until his everything shook; his entire body tensing before he promptly melted back into the comforter, post-stretch haze almost completely making him forget why he woke up in the first place. He laid like that for a minute or so, peacefully drifting back to sleep before his phone buzzed on his nightstand. 

_Ah._

Dream released a high-pitched whining noise that was almost lost in his throat, vocal chords woefully unused the whole night, before childishly hiding his head under his pillow, desperately hoping that if he ignored it for long enough, the constant pinging of his phone would send it careening off the nightstand and into the abyss where it would break and die and he’d never have to listen to it again. _Bzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzz._  
…..He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the incessant humming finally stilled, slowly relaxing. _Fucking finally._

Just as he prepared to sink back into blissful slumber, the ringing was back with a vengeance and Dream bolted upright, slamming his pillow down behind him and blindly grabbing for his phone, muscle memory allowing him to accept the _40 billionth goddamn call_ and slap it against his face with a little more force than strictly necessary. 

“ _What?_ ” He bit out, attempting to sound as irritated as he felt. He winced upon hearing his own voice. Definitely didn't pull it off. Sue him, he stayed up late last night and he was a grown goddamn man. If he wanted to sleep in, he was gonna sleep in. 

“Awh, did Dreamy not get his beauty sleep?” Dream’s eyes snapped open at the teasing lilt in the not-at-all-american voice. _Oh, it was a lot brighter in here than he thought._ He blinked the harsh light out of his eyes, mumbling to himself as he ran a hand over his face. He barely managed a disoriented ‘huh?’ before another, more distant voice chimed in on the other end of the line. 

“Not that he’d need anymore,” it snickered. “Dreamy-poo’s already the cutest elf on the shelf!” A garbled noise of incredulous offense left Dream before he could rightly process what the other had said, inadvertently throwing himself backwards as George’s shouting took up the line, and much of the blonde man’s ability to think. 

“oH MY GOD, _WHAT?_ ” His high pitched laughter took up the entire call, almost completely drowning out what sounded like Sapnap in the distance. Dream could barely make out what was being said as both lines cut out to save him the pain of their screeching. (Something about an ‘elf’ on ‘his shelf’, and more he was beyond relieved he missed)

“Oh my god,” He laughed to himself, pushing up and off the bed and proceeding to stumble over to his computer across the room. “That was so bad, Sapnap.” 

“--IT WAS N--” The texan in question cut out before he could justify himself, pushing George to burst out laughing once more. Dream could practically picture him sliding down his chair already. Dream giggled along with them, grouchy mood lifting as he grew more and more awake listening to them bicker. Slipping into his own seat, he powered his computer on and sat with his head in his hands and his phone face up on his desk, speaker mode allowing him to just kind of drift while they continued to talk. 

His login was already waiting for him by the time he opened his eyes again. 

“Do you seriously think he passed out already?” Sapnap mumbled after a small bout of silence.

“Bet if we scream he’ll wake up.”

“What if he just left, idiot?”

“Then we scream anyways, c’mon-”

“Please,” Dream started, warmer than he should be at whatever hour of the morning this was. “Do not scream.” He rocked back in his chair and typed in his credentials, watching lazily as everything booted up. 

“Maybe we should! It’s almost 2pm and you were just going to sleep through the holidays!” George started, picking up steam as Sapnap began to giggle in the background. Dream shot up- 

“2 PM??” He shouted, spine snapping straight as Sapnap’s distant laughter only grew in wake of his distress. His eyes shot to the clock on his monitor screen, panic attempting to jumpstart his brain- _Fuck shit fuck he was supposed to be awake like 3 hours ago what the fuck-_

It read 9am. Sapnap’s laughter began to lose coherency. 

“TIMEZONES, MORON!” His tinny voice echoed, making George splutter a half-assed explanation and Dream groaned, hanging up the phone and quickly joining the vc on discord. Audio quality improved immensely and now Dream could make out every individual nonsensical noise Sapnap and George were making at each other. 

“Ladies, ladies, there’s enough of me to go around, please.” Dream smiled into the mic, absentmindedly booting up random programs out of habit and nothing more. “I’ve got plenty of ass to go arouh _hhhnd_ \--” He wheezed halfway through the sentence, cackling at his own joke. He could _feel_ George roll his eyes. 

“Yeahhehhaaaa Dream!” Sapnap, ever the enabler, cheered. “Show us that cake!” He laughed, amusement covering up George’s feigned disappointment. Dream cackled louder. The back and forth between the three of them continued for a good half an hour before any of them bothered to remember why they had called in the first place. The floridian eyed the decent-sized stack of cardboard packages placed precariously next to his desk, slowly beginning to drag them closer to his person. 

“So, now that I’m actually awake, are we gonna start exchanging gifts or…” 

“Oh, it’s most certainly gift time.” George replied, flicking his camera on and pulling a face before fiddling with something out of frame. Sapnap whooped. 

“Gorgeous Gogy servin’ us straight...Grapes!” Dream wheezed, quickly breathing out a short _‘whatt???’_ as George did his best to look unamused. 

“What does that even mean, Sapnap?” The british man inquired, staring unimpressed  
directly at his webcam. Sapnap stuttered on his end, giggling nervously. 

“Uhhhh…” His own webcam flicked on, drawing Dream’s attention from one friend to the next. He couldn’t help but soften his smile. Sapnap mumbled out some kind of explanation, hand rubbing at his nose to hide his embarrassed smile. 

With everything set up, they begin their little private celebration, sussing out who’s gifts are from who and what the proper order to open them is, if there is one. A good amount of bickering occurs, (Dream almost tears a random one open with his bare hands just to prove a point), and they eventually settle on going one at a time, in a random sequence decided by google because they couldn’t agree on anything else that was fair enough to choose. 

_This,_ Dream thinks, _has been one of his favourite parts of the winter holidays for years._ He smiles to himself as he watches the other two open their gifts, heart swelling when he sees their reactions to both the gag gifts and the real gifts he got for them. He feels kind of bad for not turning on his own camera, but only a little- George may complain about it but ultimately, he’s more understanding than people give him credit for. So caught up in his thoughts, he almost misses his turn- it takes George and Sapnap chanting for him to pick up the pace. 

“Alright, alright!” He laughs, picking up the second to last present. He shakes it a bit, hearing nothing before setting it down again. “This one sounds empty, I’m not gonna lie- Did one of you bastards send me an empty box?” He accuses, running his hands along the tape and preparing to tear with a smirk. 

“No! C’mon Dream, I would never! I don’t know about Sappynap, though-” 

“What? I didn’t either!” Said man exclaims, expression only belaying slight confusion as his gaze flickers from his previously opened present to what Dream can only assume is one of their icons. The genuine confusion gives Dream pause. Sapnap’s eyes suddenly widen and he leans forward, readjusting in his seat. “Wait, hold on, is that one from me?” Dream looks down at the rectangular box on his desk. 

“I- Don’t know? How am I supposed to know, Sap, it doesn’t even have a return address on it--” Dream snorts. 

“It’s from me, it’s from me! Don’t open it!” George’s expression goes from carefully manicured boredom to surprised, mischief evident on his face as he watches Sapnap go from distracted to somewhat desperate. 

“What do you mean, ‘don’t open it’? We literally sent him things for the express purpose of opening them together, Sapnap.” George leans back in his chair, balancing one of Dream’s gag gifts on his lips. (A custom made Dream Merch Brand Pencil- complete with a bespectacled blob in place of the eraser. For no other reason than it looked stupid as all hell and Dream couldn’t help himself. Sapnap got something similar, but he refused to open the package.) 

“Gee Sappy, did you send me something naughty? Don’t want George to spoil all the fun?” Dream teases, chuckling as George unhinges his jaw in the world’s nastiest guffaw before watching Sapnap turn an impressive shade of pink, managing to look extremely embarrassed and somehow completely unbothered all at once. 

“Oh ha ha, Dream. Yeah, not to spoil the surprise, but it’s those 628 dildos I ordered--” Dream positively explodes, completely missing the rest of Sapnap’s sentence. 

“--So don’t open it! A me and you moment only, Dreamy-poo--” George mock gags. 

“Ugh, disgusting. Just open my last one, I have to go soon anyways. I’d say save the best for last, but apparently that's not the case anymore.” Sapnap rolls his eyes and Dream just does as he’s told, picking up the other parcel (obviously marked as Royal Postage) and tearing it open. 

\--------------------

‘Soon’ ended up being an hour and a half later, for George. Not that either of the other two minded, no- if anything, they were the ones that kept goading him into staying longer. It took an impatient call from his cousin for George to finally put his cat down and wish them a 'Happy Christmas' before going offline. The vc was comfortably quiet afterwards, the last vestiges of adrenaline finally winding down after the past hour of screaming profanities at both each other and other christmas morning gamers. Dream huffed a laugh, scrolling aimlessly through his phone and completely missing the eyebrow Sapnap quirked up at his screen. He shifts backwards, itching at blonde stubble to once again hide the quirk of his lips before dramatically clearing his throat. 

Dream’s head shoots up, immediately locking eyes with Sap’s pixelated stare. He blinks, relaxing his hand and letting his phone drop onto his desk. He twists in his chair absentmindedly, watching Sapnap 'watch' him. 

“Yes, Sappy?” 

“So now that that bum is gone,” Dream snorts. “Turn your webcam on, I wanna see you open that one.” Dream hums, pretending to think it over as he reaches to hook his camera up. 

“I dunno, maybe if you ask nicely.” He teases. Sapnap just rolls his eyes, but was fully prepared- he immediately begins to tuck his shoulders in and make a show of 'begging'. 

“Pwetty pwease turwn your camerwa on, D-Dweamy?” Sapnap stutters, failing to keep himself from laughing, giving up on keeping a straight face and rubbing his nose to hide his embarrassment as Dream wheezes, a tired face appearing on Sapnap’s monitor before he’s even remotely close to done. 

“Alright, alright, shut up.” He rubs his eyes, picking the supposedly-not-empty box from the floor and placing it in front of himself again, looking up at his monitor just in time to see George ping the group. 

**> George 10:32am  
Wow, can’t even pretend to miss me?**

Sapnap huffs a laugh before typing.

** >Sapnap 10:33am  
nothing to miss when I got dream’s sexy face all to myself bitch**

“Oh come on, Sapnap, be nice.” Dream chides, reaching one hand to his keyboard to type out a message before the other can respond. 

**> Dream 10:33am  
It’s okay George I’ll let you see my ass first**

“OH WHAT!?” Dream cuts him off mid-yell, pointedly ignoring the ‘George Is Typing…’ that followed his declaration. He squirms his fingers beneath the packing tape and braces, drawing Sapnap’s attention to his face and from the chat. 

“Do you want me to open this or not, Snapmap?” Sapnap’s face sours as he fights a smile. 

“I changed my mind, mail it back to me. You don’t deserve it at all, you big fat bitch.” Dream starts tearing it open anyways, responding in turn with a noncommittal hum. Sapnap sits silent, watching Dream work at it with a stoic face. The package was easy enough, uneven and only making his fingers a little bit sore before he lifted the tabs to reveal….another box. Dream raised his eyebrows, leaving his eyes half-lidded in an attempt to show Sapnap just how unimpressed he was (ignoring the upwards lilt of his smile) but quickly returning to the task at hand when the man only urged him on. 

Dream grabbed the lip of the second box, quickly shaking the initial package onto the floor beside him and tore this one open with less care. Mumbling a quiet ‘ow’, he opened it and saw..tissue paper? He blinked, slowly unfolding it. Needless to say, he was surprised by the care that seemed to be placed into this one. He didn’t even need to look up to feel Sapnap’s nervous energy grow as he slowly pulled the paper to the side to reveal...clothing? The material was soft and pristine, and as he lifted it, it unfolded miraculously into a hoodie. It was thin and largely white, except for 3/4ths of the sleeves, and a portion of the hood, which were a pale lime green. It seemed rather plain, honestly, aside from a small flint and steel vinyl print in the upper left corner of the torso and what appeared to be embroidery, upon closer inspection. Scarlet roses looped around each other all along the elastic of the sleeves and base of the torso, matched by similar roses along the hem of the hood. 

Dream just gaped at it, slowly running his thumbs along the material. _It was so. Fucking. Soft._ Sapnap shifted, brows furrowing in a microscopic show of his anxiousness. 

“Did you see the strings? Or the back?” Dream promptly flipped it over and was greeted with his own face staring back at him. His blob face, that is- stitched immaculately with black thread along almost the entire backside was his icon. He quickly dropped part of it, using his free hand to run his fingers along the hood until he caught hold of the string and was greeted with little eye of ender aglets. Dream let out a confused chuckle, cheeks flushing. 

“Hah, what the hell? Why didn’t you want George here for this?” His voice pitched up throughout the sentence, marveling at the hoodie before him. Sapnap quickly took this chance to backtrack. 

“‘Cause I didn’t make one for him, man.” He said it so plainly Dream couldn’t help but flush a deeper shade of pink. “There’s more shit in the box, obviously, just dumb stuff I thought you’d like but yeah- the uh, the hoodie. You were always giving away custom merch and working your ass off to do all this shit for people and you haven’t really gotten anything for yourself yet, yeah? I know it’s dumb, who the hell needs more hoodies, anyways-” Sapnap laughed, eyes flicking everywhere on his screen except for discord, where he knew Dream was watching him. “But you haven’t really bought anything for yourself so I found some dude who makes custom clothes and commissioned this-”

“You designed this?” Sapnap froze, snorting. 

“Is that really all you got from that?” Dream removed the hoodie completely from the box, pushing the remaining knick-knacks to the side. 

“Dude, this is cool! I- Holy shit man, it’s so goddamn soft! It’s got my dumbass face on the back-” 

“Had to distract from your ass somehow, bro.” Sapnap snarked. 

“Oh shut the fuck up. Seriously dude, what the hell!” Dream laughs, incredulous. 

“So you like it?” 

“Yeah! I mean, weird move, dude, but yeah! Yeah, I like it.” If you didn't know what you were looking for (Dream did), it would have been impossible to see the degree at which the texan relaxed upon hearing his response. 

“Good, man. Glad to hear it.” He smiled at the camera, turning to watch Dream fuck with the garment before his phone started buzzing. He startled, quickly picking it up. “Ah shit, it’s my sister.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got to go. Festivities await, or whatever.” Dream snorts. 

“Alright, Sap. See you later?” He asked, hovering over the disconnect button. 

“For sure. Merry Christmas, Dream.” Dream’s smile softened. 

“Merry Christmas, Pandas.” Sapnap laughed. 

“Oh my god, shut up.” Dream wheezed, cut off on Sap’s side by the sound of the call dropping. He laughed to himself a moment, unplugging his camera and leaning back in his chair, hoodie held high. He studied it a moment, rubbing circles into the shoulders with his thumbs before quickly tossing it over his pyjamas and smoothing the fabric down on his stomach. _Damn, if you thought the outside was soft…_ He hummed, smiling fondly as he fiddled with one of the pull strings. _So fuckin dumb._ Dream thought, watching how the sunlight reflected off the little resin bead. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, absently turning his gaze back to his monitor, eyes roaming the screen before landing on Sapnap’s little ‘do not disturb’ icon. 

He couldn’t help but grin again, a warm, crackling feeling gathering sweetly in his chest. His focus dropped to George’s icon, marked offline (probably driving, or something), and the feeling solidified. Still as sweet, but less electric- more stable. He was lost in his thoughts, swinging gently side to side in his swivel chair as he continued to twirl the aglet, when suddenly a loud, cacophonous SLAM echoed in his room. 

“jESUS F-”

“DREAM! CHRISTMAS!! GET UP, I GAVE YOU LIKE FOUR EXTRA HOURS! C’MON!!” Dream groaned. 

“DRISTA, C’MON! What did my door ever do to you!” He joked, spinning out of his seat and shuffling to the door. Upon opening it, he was greeted with the judgmental stare of his little sister, complete with her arms crossed and everything. 

“I-” She paused, pursing her lips. “I was gonna call you old, or something, but then I was struck with the urge to ask about what the _fuck_ you’re wearing.”

“Christmas present.” Dream responded simply, slipping past her and making his way down the hall. 

“From who? Oh wait, Sapnap.” Dream blinked, glancing at her before yawning and continuing to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, actually. How’d you guess?” Drista grins (never a good thing) and just points to the sleeves. He looks down at himself, bumping his shoulder into the wall in his moment of distraction. He blinks in surprise, and proceeds to ignore the fact it happened. “Wow, that...explained nothing.”

Drista just snorted. “Dude, it’s basically the same pattern as his minecraft skin, but better.” 

Dream scoffed, giving Patches a quick pet on the head as he passed her perch on the couch and didn’t at all speed up on his way to the fridge. Drista cackled behind him, veering into the living room instead of pursuing her mission to torture him. He opened the fridge, pretending to browse while his mind was in reality, very, very far away. 

Dream felt his face heat, impossibly hot as that electric feeling returned tenfold.


End file.
